villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Storm Shadow
' Storm Shadow' is a minor antagonist in the G.I. Joe ''francise, acting as the head ninja for Cobra Commander. He is a minor player in the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War and sonishadow's Non-Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Taking Down Monkey Fist Monkey Fist infiltrates Cobra Commander's base, but the attack does not go unnoticed by the Baroness. She summons Storm Shadow and instructs him to take the enemy ninja out. Storm Shadow tracks Monkey Fist down, drawing his katana. Though Fist leaps up to attack him, Shadow gets the draw and leaves Monkey Fist stunned. Monkey Fist escapes, however, with the information he wanted; indeed, Shadow's victory was Phyrric at best. Snowfall Storm Shadow is guarding one of Cobra's secret mountain lairs when he meets the upgraded Coyote. Storm Shadow sends a crew of ninja Bio-Vipers to take the robot out, but they are all dispatched. Storm Shadow draws his katana and frays a few of the robot's circuits, but Coyote triggers an avalanche, burying Storm Shadow alive. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three Non Disney Villains Tournament Beginnings The Arashikage were one of the most prestigious and admired ninja clans in all of Japan's history, being a prominent force to be reckoned with even by the times of feudalism and the large property owning damyös. The greatest rival the Arashikage were ever confronted with was the also ancient Foot Clan, whose ruthlessness and proximity to the samurai ''modus operandi made them a grievous threat to the Arashikage. The young boy who would later addopt the codename Storm Shadow was born in an era marked by the fall of his clan from grace, due to its masters being unable to catch up to technological progress (unlike the Foot Clan, which was quick to innovate) and the general corruption of the traditional ninja way, which made the Arashikage little more than a simple Yakuza branch. The clan had reached a point in which it was divided in two main branches. The members were placed in either the Main Family (destined to the leadership of the clan) or in the Branch Family (destined to serving the masters and generally risking lives). The young Arashikage was born a member of the Branch Family, and therefore, was fatally destined to serve as a mere pawn to greater forces. A cage bird of sorts. Surely, the youngster was proeminent and was also considered a prodigy unlike any other the clan had ever seen; but the traditions were clear, and no mobility was ever granted to him. The children of the Arashikage, especially the ones trained to serve, had their first contact with death at a very young age. Generally, starting from age 10, they were put in several fights to determined who'd ascend to the rank of young assassin; a place of honor and prestige in the clan. The price for being defeated in the final rounds was clear: seppuku (the loser'd plunge the blade in their abdomen and slice it from right to left. Should it fail, the victor'd behead them). The boy did not blink as he saw the head of his fallen opponent and cousin roll down on the floor. He had been defeated, but his honor was intact. At the age of 15, the youngster had been sent to the central regions of Tokyo to hunt and take down an entire family of Yakuza mobsters responsible for the death of two Arashikage. During the brawl, however, his lack of experience in a field outside the Arashikage grounds led him to almost being overpowered by the largest man of the entire family. The battled ended in a draw, and it was by then that the teenager who'd later become Storm Shadow and the sumo fighter Tohru gained a mutual respect for one another that remains until this day. Upon return to the Arashikage grounds, waiting to be punished or even to commit hara-kiri, the youngster was surprised when he found the entire compound in flames, with the Arashikage elder on his knees at the mercy of the Foot Clan leader, Oroku Saki, also known as The Shredder. His will to interfere, however, was blocked by the sense of honor and dignity he had learned. His elder had to fight his own battles. It was with a sign of respect that he saw the master slice his own abdomen, refusing to accept the defeat of the Arashikage. The last exchange of glances between him and the elder made it clear to him that he was no longer a caged bird. As the last of the Arashikage, he now had a mission of preserving and reviving his clan. Valiantly, the boy faced Saki, giving the Foot Clan's leader the most fierce battle he had in years. In the end, however, the young Arashikage fell before the might of Shredder, who was quick to realize his potential should not be wasted. He took the boy in as an apprentice to finish his training; dubbing him Storm Shadow, a tribute to his origins with the Arashikage clan ("kage" meaning "shadow") and his fierce battle style, as fast and unpredictable as a storm. Storm Shadow accepted all the Foot Clan had to give him. Shredder had respectfully beaten his masters. He had no reason to look for revenge just yet. He just had to grow stronger and stronger to one day surpass his new master. In one of his missions, he was once again instructed to execute a rogue member of a random ninja clan, alongside his wife and daughter. The husband put a vigorous fight, but could not take Storm Shadow's skills, that ended up killing him swift and quickly. The Shredder had no ceremonies ripping the helpless mother apart, something that shocked the white ninja. To further ignite the spark of surprise, the couple's young 9 year old daughter violently lunged at them in a blind fury, being able to blind a Foot ninja and almost touch Shredder before he incapacitated her. Due to the trauma of the evening and the inability to see the killer's faces, the young girl could only remember the sword of the man who had pierced her father. Nothing else. That was why the Shredder once again took the young girl in as his apprentice, naming her Karai. Guilt, from then on, marked Storm Shadow's feelings about the young girl, who he always kept a close eye on and protected, eventually raising her as a younger sister of sorts. Giving her somewhat a family was the least he could do for her. The two eventually grew incredibly close, to a point in which they trusted each other inconditionally. They were no caged birds. They both could choose their destiny, even though their lives'd always condition them. To this day, however, fear plagues Storm Shadow's mind, for when the time to reveal the truth to Karai comes, he knows he might as well lose the only thing that has made him keep his humanity since joing the Foot. The Battle for Cobra Mansion When Nazi vampires under the command of the Valentine brothers invade Cobra Mansion, Storm Shadow rushes into action. He provides one of the strongest lines of defense for the faction, cutting down most of the ghouls before they even have the chance to raise their shields. Later, when Jan Valentine tries to attack the Baroness, Storm Shadow slices the vampire's right arm clean off. Cobra's faction emerges victorious from the battle. The Homunculi Storm Shadow also joins the "League of Assassins" of his sensei: the Utrom Shredder. When the Utrom Shredder's adopted daughter, Karai, ends up losing an arm to a faction called the Homunculi, Storm Shadow decides to help. He and Karai track down two of the Homunculi - Lust and Gluttony - and attempt to extract some information. Lust only offers cryptic warnings, making Storm Shadow furious. He severs Gluttony's arm and then cuts the monster down the middle, but Homunculi are able to regenerate at an incredibly fast rate. Gluttony ends up recovering and nearly killing Karai, forcing Storm Shadow to defend his ally. When Karai's attempts to hold Gluttony down fail, Storm Shadow bursts open a steam pipe, burning the two Homunculi. This only irritates the monsters. Storm Shadow ends up saved by Karai, who reminds Lust of her time as a human being and forces the Homunculi to make a retreat. Death When Karai is captured by Agent Smith, Storm Shadow goes to save her. When his fellow assassin, Hun, is defeated by Tyler, Storm Shadow decides to put a stop to the fight and cuts Tyler down. He then turns to Karai's containment chamber, cutting it open and freeing her. Unfortunately for Karai, Smith quickly puts her in an arm bar. Storm Shadow tries to kill Smith and set Karai free, but the Agent uses Karai's sword arm to keep him at bay. At the last moment, Storm Shadow has to stop one of his strikes from accidentally beheading Karai. Storm Shadow does not notice that Tyler has recovered from his wound, because of a special potion, and has come up from behind. The last thing Storm Shadow sees before he dies is a drill boring through his chest. Movies Villains War Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cobra Industries Category:Cobra Commander's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Cobra Commander and Megatron Alliance from T.V. Villains Tournament Category:Xanatos and Cobra Commander Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Wacko and Cobra Commander Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Cobra Commander and Doctor Drakken's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Vs Brock Category:Vs Bishop Category:League of Assassins Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cobra Commander's Alliance Category:Killer Category:Redeemed Category:Live-action villains Category:Anime Villains Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Movie Villains Category:Movies Villains War Category:Cobra Commander's Alliance in Movies Villains War Category:Rivals Category:Victims of Tyler Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Pages with Origins Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Cobra Commander's and Xanatos's Aillance in Villains Battles Category:Cruella's Alliance (Live Action) in Villains Battles Category:Eric Barzua